


Cause I´m coming on a jetplane

by Nenchen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Congratulations for joining the mile high club, Established Relationship, F/M, THE SCIENCE IS TOTALLY REAL BRUH, Underfell, but on the surface for a few years, first work so please tell me if i did something wrong!, how does one tag, i love that stewardess, whoops you nearly died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: My first oneshot! You and your dearest Edgy boyfriend (Edgelord McFuckface as some call him) go on a trip. But uh oh, peanut butter jelly time is NOT your thing...Sex. A whole lot of sex happening here. Actually it´s only sex. It´s just a smutty oneshot. Have fun! (Oh and "science")





	

Today will be a good day! You´re just boarding the plane with your tall edgy skeleton boyfriend, and you got an immense discount on those tickets, because the airline needs good press and wants to prove monster-friendly. Which is why you could even fly with this airline in the first place, because this is a real luxurious airline. It still cost you a good amount of money, with discount and on the lowest possible class, but it will be so worth it, because your flight will be 10 hours long. That´s if everything goes perfectly. You let out a comfortable sigh as you sink down into your seat. This really is something. And Papyrus seems a lot more comfortable in this plane too, than that one time you flew before. That man is just really big. But this time, he doesn´t hit his head on the ceiling and he can actually stretch his legs. That small, happy smile you see on him would be worth the money and effort a thousand times. You should maybe snap a photo, because this expression never lasts for long. He just can´t let go of that stone cold, cool attitude. You understand it, with his past of course you do but… It would be nice to see more of that. And just as you think about it, it´s gone and he´s studying one of the board magazines (a car one) with a disinterested look on his face. You sigh and get yourself something to read too. Maybe you´ll get him to watch a movie together after dinner. You turn down the mini air conditioner, because in a shoulder free top and a skirt, it´s just a tad too cold.  
One hour later you´re in the air and dinner is being served. Your big skele is holding up really well, considering what happened the first time you flew with him…  
Suddenly you start to feel an itch in your throat. And then you smell it. Peanuts? But you had called them to make sure, there was no peanuts in the food. You are highly allergic god damn. Well you would love to complain to the stewardess about it, as she sets down your meal before you, but you can´t speak, because your throat feels really sore by now. Shit. You begin to panic, you have to do something or this will be very bad. You tug on your boyfriends sleeve, he looks up to you, first a bit of annoyed. But then he sees your puffy eyes and panicked look, and smells the peanuts. You shortly see a look of fear on his face, but then he gets angry. “EXCUSE ME MISS STEWARDESS, BUT MY LADY HERE IS HIGHLY ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS AND SEEMS TO SOON BE HAVING AN ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK. YOU SHOULD MAYBE DO SOMETHING IF YOU DON´T WANT HER HAVING SEVERE HEALTH DAMAGE.” The stewardess looks at you now and begins to panic. “Oh my god, I´m so sorry, just one second!” she nearly screams as she runs off. Your throat is starting to really hurt by now, but then she´s back and says “Follow me please. Your luggage will be taken care of.” And you follow her, as fast as possible, away from the smell of peanuts and to sweet sweet fresh air. She opens a door. “In here, please. This is your new room for the flight!” She seems to relax as she sees you taking your meds, and starting to breathe easier again. “Are you going to be ok?” she asks worried. Your edgy skele seems like he wants to say something rude but you stop him by replying “Yes, thank you for your fast reaction, miss.” She smiles at that and leaves, to bring you a new, peanut-free dinner. An hour later you´re fed and exploring this new room they gave you. Because it really is a room. With two plane seats in it. This must be one of the top class things. The floor is covered in a really plush carpet. Even the walls are covered in some kind of fur? Maybe this is modern. Or for making the room even more sound proof. You can´t hear anything in here, it´s like you´re just in a room at home, not in a plane with thousands of people. The seats can even be turned into a bed! Like a real one. You will be sleeping so nice today.  
But your throat still huts a bit. You look at Papyrus in the other seat. He seems to be still troubled by the earlier events, shoulders tense. You should let him care for you a bit, that always seems to make him feel better. To be able to DO something. “Sweetie, can you fetch me a glass of water please?” you ask. He looks at you and stands up to get it. Uh oh, this is not good, you expected him to at least protest a bit, if only for the “sweetie”. You quietly take the glass of water as he sits down again. You down the whole thing in one go. “YOU KNOW. IF YOU HAVE A SORE THROAT MAYBE I COULD HELP.” He murmurs and holds the magazine he has been reading in front of your nose.  
“Sperm can soothe a sore throat and help with inflammation.” Reads the headline. You stare at him, bewildered. He snatches the magazine back and looks away quickly. You hear him mutter something like “JUST WANTED TO HELP.”  
You stare into the wall in front of you, thinking. You´ve heard that a few times before. It couldn´t hurt right? Plus his cum is magical, so it should have a bit of healing effect. You look at him, still tense in his seat, reading the magazine. He could really use this too.  
You stand up abruptly and he gives you a surprised look as you´re walking over to him. He shivers when he sees the look of determination on your face. And he looks even more surprised when you just tear down his pants. Normally HE´S the one in charge. But here, in this new, unclaimed territory he´s suddenly at your mercy. The thought makes you shudder.  
You look up at him and he realizes just how determined you are. He´s extremely shocked, but also pleased by this turn of events. His face gets a flustered blush for a moment. But the fluster doesn´t last long because you just drop on your knees and begin to lick his pelvis. Now the blush is not simply a blush anymore. It gets stronger with every lick, every suck until his head is just as beautifully crimson red as the magic that starts to form in his crotch. Just as his dick is fully formed you look up to him and smirk when you see how you made him react. Oh boy, will you have fun with this. And just as he sees your grin and wants to say something to regain his cool attitude, you bob your head down and take him in completely. All you hear from him is a little choke. “ACK!”  
Soon he lets out quiet little moans, because he desperately tries to keep control of it but you begin to bob your head faster and faster and suddenly he can´t hold it in anymore, not even with his fist in his mouth, because you begin to work your hands on his femur, his pelvis, his ribs and his spine. You are drunk on the sudden rush of power you feel. Here he is, this strong stone-faced skeleton man, who is a master of pleasure himself. And he turns into a whimpering, moaning mess because of you! And just because of your mouth!  
You will have to dominate him in other ways sometimes. The look of him like this makes you salivate and you swallow around him and holy hell did he like that. That has to be the most delicious noise you ever heard, anyone ever heard and it´s all because of you and only for you! You suddenly realize he would never let this happen with anyone but you, you are the one and only special person that can make him unravel like this. The realization fills you with determination to give him the most pleasure you could, to give him everything and more. You use your tongue, you swallow, you move your hands to rub those spots you came to know so well, all while he´s getting louder and starts to thrust up lightly into your throat. He can´t do much more because you´re holding down his legs and hips with your body. So instead, he nearly destroys the seat with his hands, trying desperately to hold onto something and then, with one last swallow he finally comes. Oh boy he´s loud now. You couldn´t care less, that maybe everyone in the plane heard it but you´re so drunken on that power and love, so lust crazed! The whole world should know he belongs to you and you belong to him. You swallow what he gives you and that is a lot a bit too much even, because your efforts aren´t enough and some of it dribbles out of your mouth, over your chin and onto the upper side of your breasts. You let his dick plop out of your mouth and look up to see an even more beautiful sight than before. He´s an absolute mess because of you, can´t even focus his eyes on you, face fully flushed, still biting one of his hands and looking a bit to the side. Your newly awakened dom side doesn´t like him looking away. So you stand up, sit on his lap with spread legs, your soaked panties directly on his cock. You cup his face with one hand and whisper into his ear "Oh thank you darling, it really did soothe my throat." With that he looks at you and you wipe the rest of his cum off your face with your thumb and lick it off. His eyes widen, now fully fixated on you. "But...unfortunately, now I have another problem that needs to be taken care off.” You whisper seductively, as you rub your panties on him for emphasis. You feel powerful like this. You have never been on top before and he still has that deliciously, flustered and surprised look on his face. You begin to rub yourself on his cock, which has him close his eyes because of the pleasure. He must be extremely sensitive right now, after he just had an orgasm. You hear him whisper, exhausted and lust filled: "YOU.... YOU KNOW YOU`RE PLAYING WITH FIRE HERE, RIGHT MY PRECIOUS?" As answer you purr "Oh but that´s a risk I´m willing to take."  
And you just pull your panties to the side and let him slide in fully in one go. He gasps for air as you start to rock back and forth. Oh this is even better now that you can fully feel his body respond to you, and you can see his beautifully messed up face. This really turns you on, and you soon feel yourself nearing your climax. He´s rocking with you, grabbing your leg with one hand, the other still in his mouth, but not doing much to muffle his delicious growls and moans. But the position you´re in is taking its toll. Your legs are angled really awkward and soon, just before your orgasm, your muscles begin to twitch. Oh, that hurts. Your skeleman, of course, felt it too. "OH NO MY PRECIOUS! I WONT LET YOU GET HURT WHILE I`M THERE TWICE TODAY!" His voice turns into an animalistic growl and suddenly you’re on your hands and knees and he´s behind you, still in you. Before you can even start to wonder how he did that and that fast, he begins to literally fuck you into the ground. You´re lucky the carpet is really super soft, because you´re nearly thrown forward with each hard deep thrust into you. Your panties seem to bother him, because he just rips them off. Normally you would protest, but he starts to rub at your clit and you decide it isn´t important right now. You moan and he growls, as he leans down, mouth next to your ear and whispers: “YOU DID WONDERFULLY MY PRECIOUS. BUT NOW I AM TAKING MY TURN AND I AM TAKING YOU TOO.” and with that he bites into your shoulder. You feel a bit of blood coming out where his four fangs pierced your skin, and you scream his name. “OH FUCK PAPYRUUUS!” You are pretty sure even the pilot on the other end of the plane heard that one, but how could you care? Because this new angle has him hitting a certain sweet spot and he knows it the smug motherfucker. You can´t even bite your hands to stifle your moans, because you still have to keep yourself up.  
But the pleasure is overwhelming and you can´t hold yourself up any longer. Your whole body is shaking from the immense pleasure, you are letting out a constant stream of moans. But both of you know he´s not hitting that sweet sweet spot anymore and it´s just not enough after this. As your moans begin to get a bit quieter, you suddenly don´t feel the ground anymore. You open your eyes, just to look at his face. He´s carrying you, dick still inside, to the next wall. He puts your back against the wall and starts thrusting again, holding you up with both his hands on your ass, though you´re sure he would only need one because you know how strong he is. You feel his hands just pulling down your top, freeing your breasts and starting to lick and nibbling your nipples. You moan out loudly as he´s squeezing your ass, licking your neck and breasts and hitting that certain spot in an even better angle than before. Now he has you screaming until your throat hurts again. He suddenly leans into you and bites your other shoulder and holy fuck. It doesn´t even hurt one bit because you´re too overwhelmed by pleasure, but you feel the pressure and you just know this is even deeper than before. He´s marking you now, making you his fully and completely, body, mind and soul. And suddenly you can´t think, your mind runs blank and you can´t even see because oh wow, this is the most intense orgasm you ever had. He feels even bigger now, because your walls are constricting that hard and then you feel him spill a second time, into you, hot and filling you oh so wonderfully. Your body collapses onto him, you can´t speak, can´t think, only feel his body against yours. You feel like in a wonderful dream, as if your body is not yours, because how could it be when all of you belongs to him?  
When you open your eyes again and regain your senses he has already propped you up in the seat, put a blanket neatly over you and you see him getting you a glass of now desperately needed water. You can´t even move your arms and try to tell him, but your voice is too hoarse from all the screaming. But he knows it of course and so you just have to turn your head sideways a bit and he holds the glass onto your lips so you can drink it. "Thank you dear." you manage to whisper before exhaustion takes over.  
Waking up again, you notice he has made you the bed. You are cuddled under a blanket, warm and feel completely refreshed. He must have cleaned you up while you slept. You turn your head over to see him, sitting and watching you. As he sees you´re awake, he gives you a small smile. He must have been worried when you passed out. "GO BACK TO SLEEP PRECIOUS." he murmurs, and so you do, because how could you deny an order from him? The man you love so dearly, that would always only do what´s best for you and always cares for you? He just saved you once again with the peanut incident. Wow after everything that came after that, it feels like an eternity passed. The next morning you wake up disoriented, because he´s shaking you. “I ALREADY CLEANED UP AND PACKED OUR BELONGINGS. ALSO, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS FIGURED YOU FRAGILE HUMAN MUST STILL BE TOO EXHAUSTED TO CARE FOUR YOURSELF, SO I CHANGED YOUR CLOTHES AND COMBED YOUR HAIR. THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES. I SUGGEST, IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LOOK INTO THE EYES OF EVERYONE THAT HEARD YOU LAST NIGHT, WE SHOULD BE THE LAST PASSENGERS TO LEAVE THIS SUPRISINGLY COMFORTABLE METAL MACHINE OF DOOM.” The look on his face is incredibly smug, and it gets even worse when you try to stand up and fail. Your legs gave out. “OH DEAR, WILL THE GREAT AND POWEFUL PAPYRUS HAVE TO CARRY YOU AND ALL OF THE LUGGAGE? WELL I WILL, BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD GIRL YESTERDAY. AND ONLY THIS ONCE.” “Thank you." you whisper, voice still hoarse. You can´t see his face as he pulls you up, carrying you princess style, face against his torso but you can practically FEEL his grin widen even more. While he gathered you and your things, you noticed it had gotten quieter outside the door. You should be the last people on the plane. He seems to think so too, because he opens the door (with his magic because his hands are way too occupied) and carries you down the gangway, to the exit.  
Where, to your horror the same stewardess that got you the room yesterday, is standing to say goodbye to the customers. Her eyes widen at the sight of you two and her face blushes. “Please travel with us again" she whispers, with a flustered voice. Oh well you guess at least some parts of the plane DID hear you, but it doesn´t seem like a problem after all. Because after you´re out of the plane, out of the cab and finally in your hotel you find a platinum discount card for the airline in your pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is my first thing ever! I´ve never completed a thing before, so ^^  
> Tell me if you liked it, give me criticism, give me ideas and hoo boy i would die for fanart!  
> my tumblr is nencheese^^


End file.
